


In Need of Thievery

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: "Is there something I can do for you Detective Akechi?""Just a moment of your time if you would oblige me."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In Need of Thievery

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Kurusu," an amicable voice said from behind Akira.

Akira's hands froze over the food he was plating for the dinner party tonight. He glanced behind at the detective-for-hire for a moment before returning his attention to the task at hand. He would never hear the end of it if the chef of the house found out that he was the reason why Lord Kaneshiro's dinner was late tonight.

The plan was complicated enough without that added stress.

"Is there something I can do for you Detective Akechi?"

"Just a moment of your time if you would oblige me." Akechi circled around the counter and came to stand in front of Akira's workstation.

"Can't say I have much of that to spare right now."

"My apologies. You're just surprisingly hard to track down for someone who 'doesn't do too much' in his spare time."

"I work a lot of odd jobs."

Akechi hummed.

"You see, I heard as much, but when I visited your 'odd jobs' all of your employers said that they hadn't seen much of you these past few months. Mr. Sakura was the only one who would vouch for you. But, it doesn't really take much of a genius to figure out that he was lying."

Akira continued to add food to the plates before him, but began covertly checking for an easy escape route. Losing this job would certainly make it difficult to infiltrate Lord Kaneshiro's country home next week for their next heist. Makoto had worked hard to secure this connection for the Phantom Thieves, and a lot truly relied on his ability to be a mole in his servants' ranks.

But, that would all be moot if the group's leader was apprehended by London's Ace Detective, wouldn't it?

"Why are you so fixated on where I work? Are you looking to hire me?"

"Not quite yet," Akechi said, a smirk peeking through his polite façade. "Though, I suppose if I'm ever in need of thievery, you would be the one to contact, no?"

"I can't say I know what you're imply—"

"Let's cut to the chase." All pretense of politeness drained from Akechi's face, leaving a deep[ glower in its wake.

Akira froze, ladle in hand, sauce haphazardly dripping on the plate below.

"I don't care if you and your vigilante friends take a few trinkets from the Lords and Ladies of London. All I ask is that you don't interfere with my work. You nearly cost me a lead with that stunt you pulled at Madarame's gallery last month."

Akira swallowed at the cold fury behind the detective's gaze.

Akechi's usual mask returned as quickly as it had fled, his fake smile sliding into place.

"Meet me at Le Blanc tomorrow night. We can work out our schedules over coffee. My treat."

He breezed past Akira, leaving him alone in the kitchen again.

It looked as though their plans were about to get even more complicated no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little drabble! 
> 
> This is kind of out of the blue, and not at all what I'd planned for my first Persona 5 fic, but there was a prompt on twitter (https://twitter.com/GejWatts/status/1338497677852553216) asking for 500 word Victorian AU or One Bed fics and I decided to bite!
> 
> I have to admit it was pretty difficult to condense the idea I had into one scene and keep it at or below 500. (Especially since I'm used to writing one-shots that range between 3-5k at a minimum lol) I think I would have had an easier time by taking the trope over the AU in this prompt, but I had Detectives in Victorian England on the mind so I took a crack at that instead!
> 
> That said, I think this actually turned out okay for how short it is and for how short of a deadline I set for myself. (I even got it down to 500 exactly!) 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is something I'll pursue, but if there's an interest I might try writing a few one shots here or there. Just let me know!
> 
> Again thanks for reading and hope you have a good day. :)


End file.
